


Sexy Side of the Moon

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [53]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A game of Sorry, Alpha Becky, Alpha Dean, Alpha Donna, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bees, Beta Jody, Biting, Crack, Crying, Dragons, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I did it man I included all my tags and prompts, LARPing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Charlie, Omega Sam, POV Alternating, Public Sex, Ruby's knife set, Sandwiches, Shy Dean, Sunglasses, Supernatural Originality Big Bang, Twincest, alpha females have clit dicks, everyone lives on the moon, or at least dragon roleplay and angels who are body painted, she's Sam's ex, tent orgies, this fic is such a goddam clusterfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and his brother Sam are room mates with their best friends Charlie and the angel twins Castiel and Jimmy in a podplex on the moon. All of them work at the artificial meat processing plant, but pretty much everyone who lives on the moon works there too. The day to day is as boring and routine as it probably is most places, but they find ways to amuse themselves. Every year, they get together in groups to play a LARP in the coveted SkyDome, the only open field on the moon where people convene to host games and events. Jody and Donna are in on a shipment run, and Benny, Eli, and Meg all come up from the subterranean tunnels with their band of underground friends to play too. It's a wild weekend of beating each other with foam swords, drinking, and hooking up. But this weekend will change everything for Dean's little group of friends and family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Side of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Adorable art by the talented mod of the SOBB [ angrysouffle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrysouffle), thank you so much for all your hard work darling, this challenge was a blast! And a ridiculously fun collage by [ haelblazer](http://haelblazer.tumblr.com/), I'm still finding things in this like a 'wheres waldo'. Thank you! <3

—————  
  
Dean was pulled – very reluctantly – from sleep by the annoying blare of his alarm clock. Slapping at the wall where the inset alarm was, he eventually managed to turn it off. Rubbing his eyes blearily and yawning, he stuck one foot out of his bed cubby to stretch and burrowed under his warm blankets for just a minute longer.  
  
The sound of the snooze alarm jerked Dean out of sleep rudely, and he smacked his head on the ceiling of his cubby when he tried to sit up. Well now he was awake and concussed. Awesome way to start the day.  
  
Rolling out of his cubby, Dean nudged the button on the wall that folded it up. He slept naked, so mornings were pretty easy. Button to fold up the bed, button to pull out the tiny tiny toilet then fold in back again to self clean, shuffle over to the drain in the floor and button for the shower tube to come down from the ceiling.  
  
Life was just a long series of buttons.  
  
Showers were all timed, strictly five minutes to keep water usage to a minimum. Dean had once had his friend Ash hack the system in their pod to extend his shower time. Once that was discovered though, after months of blissfully hot and luxurious ten minute showers, Dean was slapped with a fine that drained his meager savings.  
  
It was so worth it.  
  
He’d barely rinsed the soap out of his eyes when the shower turned off and pulled back into the ceiling. Drying off, grumbling as he hit the button to pull out his clothes storage, Dean was cleaned, dressed, and moderately prepared for another dull day. With all the compartments and cubbies tucked into the wall, his sleep room looked a lot bigger than it felt most of the time. But Dean didn’t mind renting a pod with small sleep chambers, it meant the communal area was bigger and the kitchen was nicer.  
  
Shuffling out into the common room still pulling on his plaid over shirt, Dean plopped down on their couch because the kitchen area was full of feathery wings.  
  
Jimmy and Cas were usually up before him. The two angels were practically glued at the hip. How they shared a single sleep room between them, he had no idea, not with their wing spans.  
  
“Good morning, Dean.” Twin voices greeted him in synchronicity.  
  
“Hey guys.”  
  
Cas and Jimmy shuffled around each other, wearing their usual little white loin cloths, always touching with hands or wings, pecking kisses to each others bare shoulders as they put together their weird layered breakfast with dehydrated yogurt you had to water, granolas, seeds, dried imitation fruits. It had to be done in a particular order, apparently, because one time Dean had tried to make breakfast for them, but when he threw all the ingredients into a bowl randomly they had grimaced their way through eating it for want of not offending his efforts.  
  
Propping his feet up on the coffee table, Dean waited for Sam to come back from his jog around the podplex. They could have breakfast together after Jimmy and Cas were done. Any second now, Dean would hear the alarm from their fifth room mate, always late to rise and unnaturally chipper when she did so, Charlie.  
  
The loud thunk of her rolling out of bed signaled her rise.  
  
All was well in the pod. Across the circular room from the couch was the plasma screen window that played nature scenes according to the time of day, and surrounding it were shelves filled with imitation sunlight lamps and little clay pots of plants. Some of them were Sam’s, he liked to try gardening fresh produce, but most of them were the angel’s, who had an obsession with plants and flowers. The small blue tomatoes actually did pretty well.  
  
Dean wasn’t too sure how Cas and Jimmy had ended up here. Most angels were real tight knit with their families, didn’t travel too much off their home planet. Dean only a few others who lived in the podplex. He used to date one, Anna, who ran a black-market seed ring to provide living plants for anyone with enough credit to afford sun lamps. One thing you never did was ask anyone how they ended up here. Most humans, it was the same kind of story, but for all the other creatures, you just didn’t ask. Whether it was the black eyed demons, the feathered angels, the freaky ass Leviathan (fucking, teeth and tentacle monsters, creeped Dean out), the lone vampires, the werewolves.  
  
Other than the humans who had migrated here out of desperation, almost no one ended up on the moon by choice.  
  
Dean, well he’d lived on the moon almost his whole life.  
  
It was kind of funny, in a lot of the vintage earth videos that he could get his hands on, there were a lot about the fear of some zombie undead virus decimating the human race. Now, it was a virus that permanently changed human’s DNA and forced an evolutionary mutation which threw the human race into a century long war that had nearly decimated everyone. But it had nothing to do with being undead. It was like, some kind of sex mania.  
  
People had developed a secondary gender, categorized as either alpha, beta, or omega. Dean was born several generations after the initial virus, and the subsequent problems that the first mutated humans went through. Pretty much all the knowledge he has about the decline of the human population and the destruction of the earth resulting from the dissolution of nations as people went mad and sex crazed, was all passed down from his father and word of mouth knowledge, or gleaned from old movies and dubiously sourced books.  
  
From what he can tell, alphas and omegas across the world regressed into a primitive state and it was decades before a powerful band of asexuals came together to seize control of the world. But, it had pretty much destroyed itself by then and most humans in their right mind were fleeing to the moon where podplexes and factories were being built rapidly to accommodate the influx.  
  
Even though it was largely a human population on the moon, it wasn’t humans who ran things. One person owned the moon. A demon. Crowley.  
  
So, conditions weren’t necessarily ideal. Most of the money anyone earned went right back into housing and food that was supplied by the same people that employed them, all leading back to Crowley. A huge sector of the moon was dedicated to artificial meat processing, which exported across the galaxy to provide for other resource drained habitations. Something like ninety percent of the moon’s occupants worked in the meat plants, but of course other people were needed to run stores and do maintenance.  
  
Maybe there was a better way of life out on some other rock floating in space, but the moon was home to Dean.  
  
-  
  
Jody gripped the arm rests of her seat and tried not to grind her teeth to dust. “Just ease it in, keep an eye on your elevation levels…”  
  
“I got this.”  
  
Claire, looking completely relaxed in the pilot chair that Jody usually occupied, jerked the ship forward.  
  
“Steady, you’re a little low, don’t jerk the brakes…”  
  
“I got this!”  
  
The ship thumped loudly as it touched down, rocking forward jerkily as it lander faster than Claire anticipated. Because it was too low. Well. At least they were all in one piece.  
  
Claire beamed from the pilot seat. “Pretty good huh?”  
  
Jody unstuck her nails from the arm rest and tried to give her a reassuring smile. “It was better than last time.”  
  
Donna smacked the side of Claire’s seat to get her attention and gave a thumbs up, “Good job! Really doing well with the navigation!”  
  
Claire twisted around as she unstrapped her safety buckles. “Thanks!”  
  
Grumbling from her seat, Alex rolled her eyes, “She told you you were too low, I could have made the landing smoother.”  
  
Standing and stretching her back with a pop, Jody patted Alex’s shoulder, “It’ll be your turn next time.”  
  
Donna hung back with Claire to shut down the ship while they were parked, and Jody took Alex to start unloading their cargo from their old pieced together ship. The inside of the factory’s shipping dock looked like pretty much every other shipping dock in the galaxy, but Jody was excited. It had been, oh, at least a half a year since she’d seen Dean or Sam. She used to live on the moon too, worked in the same factory - hell everyone that lived on the moon worked in the same damn factory - but when Donna swept in for a delivery one day and asked around for anyone wanting to join her crew, Jody had to follow her gut. There was something about the sweet tempered alpha she hadn’t figured out in all their years together, but they fit like peas in a pod.  Not that she ever grew illegal plants on the moon.  
  
People came and went from the crew all the time, finding places they wanted to settle down, getting tired of living in a tin can. Alex and Claire were both pretty new, strays who had probably run away from home and were hitching on a distant outpost, Jody just couldn’t leave them behind. Donna had infinite patience for them. The girls were coming around pretty well.  
  
Alex was a hard worker, she picked it up fast and wasn’t shy of manual labor. She and Jody had half the cargo unloaded by the time Donna and Claire came back to help. As soon as they had touched down, Cecily was there with her clip board in hand to inspect the shipment. Of course, she didn’t lift a hand to help unload, she just watched and documented.  
  
With everything unloaded, Jody put on a polite smile and asked Cecily, “So does Crowley have a shipment for us to deliver?”  
  
Jody already knew the answer, but she still asked.  
  
Cecily didn’t even look up as she continued filling out her endless forms, “Probably but we don’t have anything specifically allocated to you at the moment.”  
  
“So we’ll just, wait in the break room for word?”  
  
Cecily nodded.  
  
“And it’ll probably be a few days before anything is scheduled so we should find ourselves a pod to rent.”  
  
Cecily nodded again.  
  
“Great, thanks for your help.”  
  
Jody tried very hard not to roll her eyes as she waved Donna, Alex and Claire over. “You know the drill, we’ll hang out here and wait for word, probably stick around a few days before we have a shipment out.”  
  
Donna beamed, “Super, I’ll check for pods on my comm, I’m sure we’ll see Dean and Sam around here, catch up?”  
  
Claire rolled her eyes, “Ungh, they’re such dads.”  
  
“I think they’re nice,” Alex said quietly as she trailed behind everyone.  
  
“Well,” Jody led them through the factories corridors to the closest break room, “Let’s put on a pot of coffee and hit up the message boards.”  
  
-  
  
Sam apologized profusely to the line manager that he had forgotten something in his locker. Making quick work weaving through the hallways to get to the lockers past the break room, he pulled up short when he saw a familiar group hanging around the coffee pot in the break room. He was technically on shift and technically only allowed three five minute bathroom breaks during said shift, of which he was using one to retrieve his water bottle.  
  
But he could spare a few minutes for Jody, Donna and the girls.  
  
Veering off course into the break room, Donna beamed at him and pulled him in for a hug first.  
  
“Well look at you, haven’t even been docked an hour and you’re here to greet us.”  
  
“Hey Donna, Jody,” Sam got a hug from Jody, an eye roll from Claire, and a small wave from Alex, “Hi girls. Didn’t know you were bringing in a shipment.”  
  
Jody nodded, stirring her coffee, “Yep, just got in. We’ll probably be here a few days.”  
  
Sam smiled, “Awesome, look I’m using a five minute break, I gotta head back, but do you think you’ll be here next weekend? The Moondoor Games are being held in the SkyDome this weekend.”  
  
Donna’s eyes went wide, “No kidding? Well isn’t that just our luck Jodes!”  
  
“I’m sure we’ll still be here by then, you know how Crowley is,” Jody commented, “why don’t you count us in and we’ll make it work.”  
  
Sam could see Donna practically bouncing on her feet. Jody had been a regular at the annual games when she lived on the moon, but since flying off with Donna, the two of them had only been back around during the games a few times. Alex and Claire had never been to them, but Claire seemed more interested in playing holo-games on her wrist comm than paying attention to the conversation. So Sam asked, “What about you Alex, feel like coming to a LARP?”  
  
“What is that?” Alex asked curiously.  
  
Claire sighed, “Oh my god it’s so lame. We should check out the tunnels, hey, yeah Jody can we go exploring underground?”  
  
Jody rolled her eyes up and gave Sam a put upon look. Teenagers. What’ll you do. Sam and Dean had gone on plenty of their own stupid explorations of the unfinished tunnels that weaved below the surface of the moon; they were a project that was supposed to make travel easier and safer than above the surface corridors which linked every building together but were prone to damage and cracking. However, the cheap labor that Crowley hired - mostly demons, werewolves and vampires who were willing to take on the dangerous work - had ended up rebelling and claiming the tunnels for themselves instead.  
  
The underground dwellers weren’t all bad though, Dean and Sam had met some cool friends down there when they explored, and actually, a group of them would be coming up for the LARP games too. The games had shifted over the years into a split between surface dwellers and under dwellers. It was all in good spirit though.  
  
Sam nudged Jody, “C’mon, you know the tunnels aren’t really that dangerous if you stick to the mapped sections.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, thanks for the back up Sam.” Jody waved him off.  
  
“Sure thing,” Sam gave her his most winning smile, “Okay I really do need to get back to work, but message us where you’re staying if you’re docked for a while!”  
  
Donna gave him one more tight hug before letting him go, “You betcha Sam, we’ll see you round!”  
  
Darting over to the locker rooms Sam grabbed his water bottle and jogged back to the processing  line where his manager glared pointedly at him. Well, as long as he could work fast enough to meet number requirements it’d be fine. He couldn’t wait to tell Dean that Jody and Donna were gonna be going to the games.  
  
-  
  
There wasn’t a lot of leisure pursuits on the moon, most construction efforts going to housing and work facilities, but nestled in the basement of the podplex among supply stores was the only bar on this side of the moon, The Roadhouse. Dean had no idea why Ellen called it that, there were no goddam roads on the moon. Maybe it was a nostalgic earth thing, from what he’d heard Ellen had lived on the earth until her husband was killed, then she picked up her girl Jo and came to the moon.  
  
Dean liked to head there for a beer after work, there were old earth games like pool and darts, he felt comfortable there. Sure, Dean only lived on earth a few measly years, but his dad was full of earth lore and was had brought a lot of stuff to the moon that he taught Sam and Dean. Maybe it was a case of remembering the best stuff, but either way, Dean had a soft spot for vintage.  
  
His days were routine, like most people’s, work then beer at the Roadhouse then hanging out in his pod with his brother.  
  
Today was a little different from routine.  
  
As soon as Dean got home from the bar, the first thing he noticed was that there was a different couch in their pod. Not like the old couch was anything special, it sagged in the middle a little, sure. But most of the furniture available was company issued standard, there was very little variety. From pod to pod, they all looked basically the same. Which was kind of depressing, but people found ways to put in personal touches, buy unique knick knacks second hand from the surplus that traders would inevitably bring with them when they came to get cargo from the meat plants.  
  
This couch. Dean had no idea how to describe this couch. It was a neon floral print with massive flowers splashed garishly across the cushions and ruffles running around the bottom. It was a goddam ugly couch. But hey, change of scenery, Dean didn’t mind.  
  
Until he sat down and a swarm of angry flying mean little things started attacking him.  
Dean flailed and cussed for a good minute until Cas and Jimmy burst out of their sleep room looking confused.  
  
“Don’t upset the bees!”  
  
A strong hand guided Dean away from the swarming creatures into a nook in the kitchen. Cas looked at him with big pleading blue eyes, “We’re going to build a hive for them.”  
  
Dean stared at the ugly couch, stared at Jimmy who…. what the fuck, the bees were like, nesting in his feathers.  
  
“Dude where the fuck did you even get this couch?”  
  
Cas smiled at him, “We found it in the dump crater.”  
  
“You seriously need to stop going crater diving,” Dean moaned.  
  
Jimmy protested, “It’s a pretty couch.”  
  
“It’s infested with space bees.”  
  
“I know, isn’t it wonderful?” Castiel was going all starry eyed, “We’re going to make a hive box for them ourselves, here in the kitchen, so they have somewhere proper to live.”  
  
“Dude you can’t just keep bees in our pod, don’t they need flowers or some shit?”  
  
“We have plants here,” Jimmy said, wings stretching out as the bees attached to him like magnets, squirmy stingy little magnets.    
  
Castiel told Dean, “Besides, they must be very hardy space bees to be living in the exposed wastes.”  
  
“Aren’t they dangerous?” Dean warily asked.  
  
“If you aren’t hostile to them, no.”  
  
“You brought home a fucking bee couch.” He still couldn’t wrap his head around it.  
  
“Just think of the honey Dean,” Cas practically purred in his ear and yeah wow that should not get the angel so excited.  
  
Jimmy nodded, “We’ll make honey cakes for you. Trust us, these bees are a blessing.”  
  
Dean couldn’t believe his fucking life, “What about the LARP this weekend, you can’t just leave them unsupervised, can you?”  
  
Cas patted Dean’s back, “They don’t need much looking after, as soon as we get them settled it might be nice for them to have a little quiet time to adjust. This was very fortuitous. Please, give the bees a chance Dean.”  
  
—————  
  
Castiel waited patiently with his wings flared out wide as Charlie applied thick paints to him from tip to toe. In varying shades of red, orange and yellow she was layering over his skin with a scale like pattern. His wings itched with drying paint, but he had to admit, they would look like gorgeous dragons by the end. It was only for the day. It would be worth it.  
  
Next to him, Jimmy was fidgeting, paint still drying on his skin. Sam was helping Charlie, passing pots of paint and brushes back and forth as she worked. It tickled. That was the worst part, not the paint drying in his wings but the tickle when she started working lower on his belly. Clad only in his little white modesty cloth, Castiel made sure to keep his arms up so he wouldn’t smudge the paint along his sides.  
  
The fake turf grass of the SkyDome was soft underneath his feet, the four of them huddled in a tent because Charlie wanted this to be a surprise. Oh, Castiel and Jimmy would give their foes a surprise all right, they would be fearsome dragons.  
  
The tent flap rustled opened and Dean poked his head in. “Hey what’re you guys - what the fuck?”  
  
Sam snagged his brother’s hand and pulled him in, making sure the tent flap closed all the way. “Dean, I thought you were busy settling tent arrangements.”  
  
“Yeah, was, past tense. What the fuck are the angel twins supposed to be?”  
  
Charlie straightened up from where she was painting Castiel’s thighs, “They’re dragons!”  
  
Jimmy, fully painted, turned and preened and almost knocked Castiel over in the confines of the tent. “We’re going to launch an aerial assault.”  
  
Castiel nodded, “Charlie gave us red bean bags to throw for fire damage.”  
  
Charlie was grinning maniacally, “It’s gonna be so cool.”  
  
Dean stared, moved around Castiel and Jimmy, appraising. “That is…. actually really awesome. Holy shit, we get dragons on our side this time? Are we allowed to do that, that’s in the rules?”  
  
Charlie shrugged, “I make up the rules, I’m the queen. So yeah.”  
  
Dean huffed, “Yeah but how are the under dwellers gonna take that, just making stuff up like that?”  
  
“Well I’m the one with the vintage earth books the game is based off, so,” Charlie shrugged, “Besides, remember when the demons started possessing people on our side? Now that was playing dirty.”  
  
Ah yes, Castiel remembered that year, he had almost started smiting people before he realized what was going on. In the end, the demons all left who they had possessed and went back to their original bodies, but nonetheless, it was an underhanded trick to shift the numbers. Well two could play at that game.  
  
Dean raked his gaze up and down Jimmy and Castiel, “I didn’t know you were so good at body paint, Charlie.”  
  
Sam puffed his chest out, “I’m helping.”  
  
Charlie knelt before Castiel again to finish working on his legs, “There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me, Handmaiden.”  
  
Dean crossed his arms, clearly intent on staying to watch even though the tent was a little too crowded now. “So, you guys are just gonna fly around and pelt people?”  
  
“Gently pelt,” Jimmy amended.  
  
Castiel imparted his own passed down wisdom which Charlie had used to convince him of the new roles he and Jimmy would play, “I have been told that everything is better with dragons.”  
  
-  
  
Becky finished scrubbing her face paint off with wet wipes, letting her hair out of it’s pony tail and brushing it. The days games had been pretty brutal. And super fun. Everyone in her podplex - Chuck, Marie, Kierstan - had managed to get invitations to play under Charlie in the games this year and it was so worth all the ass kissing she had to do to get the invitation. There was only so much space in the SkyDome, but pretty much everyone who lived on the moon wanted to play.  
  
Peeling off her costume in the tent she shared with her pod mates, Becky winced and poked at the bruises along her side. Even foam swords hurt. Sprucing up as nicely as she could, Becky knew that a lot of people wore ‘period’ costumes even to the nightly feasts after the days games, but honestly, she doubted how authentic most of them were. A lot of it was guesswork, based on the few earth books they had. Becky had seen an earth movie once, but almost no one had the technology to play the old discs. She had been born and raised on the moon herself. The earth to Becky was just a marble in the sky.  
  
Kierstan and Marie had already left for the night feast, and Chuck was passed out on his cot. Becky decided to let him sleep, weaving her way through the tents haphazardly set up around the sleep grounds to the open field where tables were all lined up and a fire pit was blazing. Becky wasn’t entirely sure if fires were allowed in the SkyDome.

But it was a weekend for daring adventure and having fun. Practically buzzing with excitement, she eagerly greeted everyone she bumped in to at the feast. Becky was definitely going to make the most of the night, there was all sorts of food to eat and drinking games to be hand and pretty boys to ogle.  
  
Becky intended to find her other roommates in the crowd, but there was a tantalizing smell in the air she couldn’t help following. Figuring that it was most likely food, she wove her way to the tables laid out with the processed artificial meat they made on the moon, only it smelled highly seasoned and charred by fire. There were other dishes too, of course, people putting their own take on protein mush and unleavened bread, even some special dishes made out of rare goods brought in from traders. People really went all out for the annual Moondoor games.  
  
After sampling a little food, Becky still couldn’t find the source of the sweet scent she couldn’t put a name on. It didn’t smell anything like the overwhelming chemical smells of the factory or the myriad smells of so many people living together in the podplex. It tickled in the back of her throat and she could swear she almost tasted it.  
  
Wandering through the party, Becky saw a familiar tall head. Well, she didn’t actually talk to him much, but the guy worked at the factory too. Almost all the humans here did. And with how tall, and how dreamy, he was… of course she had taken notice when she passed him in the corridors.  
  
Through the din of the party, she caught the tail end of the guys argument with a brunette demon who looked really, really pissed at him.  
  
“Look, I’m sorry I don’t have your knife set, I forgot it. What’s so special about it anyway?”  
  
The demon rolled her eyes, flicking them to black agitatedly, “Seriously Sam? That was a set of COROT-exo-3b forged knives, do you have any idea how much they’re worth?”  
  
“You’re the one that left them in my kitchen when we broke up!”  
  
“Well if your brother hadn’t practically chased me away!”  
  
Sam crossed his arms intimidatingly over his chest, “Look, I’ll bring them down to the tunnel ok, is that good enough?”  
  
Becky didn’t like how hostile the demon came off, something protective flared up even though Sam was way bigger than her. She just let herself in to the conversation. “Is something wrong here?”  
  
The demon sneered at her, “Whatever, I’m going to get drunk. Comm me when you’re coming down Sam!”  
  
Sam frowned as she turned and disappeared into the crowd, finally deflating with a sigh he turned to Becky, “Hey, thanks uh, you look familiar but I’m not sure….”  
  
“It’s Becky! Hi! I work with the growers, in the plant.”  
  
“Oh, oh ok I work in cutting and packaging. It’s Sam, by the way.”  
  
“Yeah, I kind of overheard.”  
  
Sam rubbed the back of his neck and stepped closer to talk over the crowd, hunching forward a little his nostrils flared and he not so subtly sniffed her. Becky caught the sweet smell that had been driving her crazy from early, and it shot right down into her belly to curl there warmly. Gasping, she reached out and clutched Sam’s shirt, pulling him down as she rose on her toes to scent his neck. “You’re in heat.”  
  
Broad hands almost big enough to encompass her waist settled on her. “Holy shit, are you an alpha?”  
  
Becky pulled back and smiled up at him, cute dimpled face and bright eyes, and oh the things she wanted to do to him. “Yeah, we should um, do you want to come back to my tent?”  
  
-  
  
Wrapping the binding cloth tighter, Jimmy focused on weaving it around Dean’s ankle in neat, tidy motions. Dean shifted and snuffled, hissing in a sharp “Ow!”  
  
Looking up, Jimmy saw him wiping his eyes swiftly. “I’m sorry, did that hurt. Dean are you… crying?”  
  
“I’m not crying, you’re crying. Shut up.”  
  
Turning back to his task, Jimmy focused on being more gentle with Dean’s ankle. He sometimes forgot that humans didn’t have the regenerative capacities of angels. They were far more delicate. Although the fake fighting games were all in good spirit, there were some who did walk away with very real injuries. Dean had managed to slip and fall, twisting his ankle. It didn’t seem to be too bad of an injury, but the human was still sniffling.  
  
His sniffles turned to indignant squawks when Castiel kept trying to coddle him. The trio were in Jimmy and Castiel’s tent, having a private one to themselves for how much space their wings took up.  
  
“Goddamit, Cas, what’re you –“  
  
“Hold still Dean.”  
  
Jimmy tied the ends of the binding cloth together, looking up to see Castiel holding a hand to Dean’s head, cradling his face.  
  
“It’s just a sprained ankle, what’re you – Cas… hey what’re you doing with your finger!”  
  
“I need to take your temperature.”  
  
“Not for a sprained ankle you don’t! Where are you…. Cas, goddamit!”  
  
Soothing his hands over Dean’s foot and up his calf, Jimmy kept his wings tucked in tight and stayed on his knees while Castiel flitted around, feathers bristling, trying to take care of their friend and being pushed away. It was curious, how some humans reacted to other’s attempts to care for them. From his observation, the behavioral tendency of unnecessary stoicism was common among alpha males. It was, if he understood correctly, a sign of weakness to be taken care of by another.  
  
Humans were silly.  
  
“I think your ankle will be just fine, Dean,” Jimmy interrupted, “But please go easy on it. Come on, let’s go to the feast. That will cheer you up.”  
  
Castiel frowned at him, “Dean is too injured to go out, we should stay here tonight.”  
  
Dean pushed himself up, wincing when he put pressure on his foot, “No way am I missing the feast. Come on, it’s not that bad.”  
  
“You were crying,” Castiel noted, reaching forward to brush a little moisture from Dean’s cheeks.  
  
“Shut up, was not. C’mon, back me up Jimmy.”  
  
Standing and brushing grass from his knees, Jimmy smiled serenely. “Yes of course, Dean is a virile and strong alpha.”  
  
“Goddamit,” Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. “Guys, seriously, thank you but I’m fine. Let’s go find some tail.”  
  
Jimmy frowned, “I don’t understand, there aren’t any kistune here to my knowledge.”  
  
Dean patted his shoulder, “Not that kind of tail, buddy, it’s an expression.”  
  
Shrugging and extending his wings a little to rustle his feathers, Jimmy wondered if they could clean off the body paint before the feast. One thing he had not considered when Charlie proposed turning them into ‘dragons’ for the battle, was the clean up afterward. They did not have enough water to waste on cleaning the paint off, and the prospect of cleaning with wipes did not appeal to him. Perhaps he could at least change his modesty wrap, which was stiff and uncomfortable around his loins.  
  
Ah, but there went Dean, shoving out of the tent, and he was limping. Jimmy was quick to his side, offering a shoulder in silence which Dean at least accepted. Still huffing his obvious disapproval, Castiel at least followed and took Dean’s other side, holding him up between the two of them as they made their way to the feast.  
  
Although he enjoyed the excitement of the games, Jimmy’s favorite part of the annual Moondoor LARP was, like most people, the feast held at night. But it wasn’t the prospect of unrestrained gluttony he enjoyed, it was the fact that both sides of the ‘battle’ came together afterward to celebrate together. It was a touching display of camaraderie.  
  
-  
  
Sneaking away from the open aired feast, Meg jogged across the field where they’d had their ‘battle’ earlier that day. That red headed brat had pulled some dirty tricks this year. Meg was proud. Towards the far side of the SkyDome sat a few copses of scraggly trees. The dirt was barely shallow enough to encourage grass to grow, the fact that a few trees had survived in the climate controlled glass dome was crazy. There wasn’t a whole lot of plant life on the moon. But Meg preferred the damp dark subterranean tunnels, anyway.  
  
The trees served a purpose though. Every single annual game Meg had come to here, the trees were like the hook up spot. The shag shack. The make out point. Sure, plenty of people got their freak on as loud as they wanted in their tents, but everyone could hear everything. Some people got off on it, probably. Some people went tent to tent looking for an invitation. Basically, the games were a yearly excuse to book the SkyDome, beat the shit out of each other, drink to stupor, and fuck anything that moved.  
  
It was the highlight of Meg’s year.  
  
And her delicate lady love preferred the secluded illusion of privacy that the trees offered to fucking in a tent. Or, she probably also liked the whole sneaking away sense of adventure to their trysts. Either way, Meg was down for it.  
  
Approaching the trees with only her dark vision to see, Meg heard rustling and giggling. Someone had already staked the spot. The trio was easy enough to scare away though, with an intimidating hiss as Meg rustled in the undergrowth and shooed them away. The grass was tramped down, trees encircling a small space, canopy over head making it a quiet little isolated bubble, far removed from the noise of the feast.  
  
Meg sat and waited, snacking on a meat paste stuffed pasty she’d snagged from the feast. Demons didn’t need to eat, but it was still fun. She had a bottle of her own home brew shroom-swill too, there had been a surplus they generously added to the feast for everyone to enjoy. Plus, watching humans get wasted on demon drink was hilarious.  
  
There was a shuffling in the undergrowth as low hanging tree branches were pushed aside and the glow of man made light beamed into the enclosed space. Meg flinched and blinked her black eyes to smaller more humanoid ones to deal with the light.  
  
“There you are!”  
  
The red head bounced towards her and sat happily on the ground, throwing her arms around Meg. Ungh, it was a hug.    
  
“Took you long enough, Red. Hard to get away from your loyal followers?” Meg asked as she moved her hands lower to the swell of Charlie’s firm ass.  
  
Charlie swatted her on the arm and snatched her drink, “Oh come on, sneaking around for secret meetings is fun.”  
  
“Uh huh,” Meg rolled her eyes, “That shit you pulled today with your ‘pet dragons’ today, sneaky sneaky, I’ll make sure to think of a way to get you back next year.”  
  
“That was so cool and you know it.”  
  
“You are learning well.” Meg tipped her jug in cheers before passing it back again.  
  
The Queen of Moondoor, Meg’s sworn enemy during the battle between the underworld and surface dwellers, giggled at the praise and drunkenly swayed forward to steal a messy kiss. She was handsy and ready to go, this was going to be a fun night.  
  
-  
  
“Brother, would you stop stealing my sunglasses.”  
  
Benny swiped for his glasses, but Dean leaned back with a stupid grin on his face as he perched the sunglasses on his nose.  
  
“Why are you even wearing these?”  
  
“Got sensitive eyes.”  
  
“Dude, it’s night time.”  
  
Dean jostled his shoulder, swilled the last of his drink and banged the cup loudly on the table before belching obscenely. Why Benny was ever attracted to this man was a mystery for the ages. Oh. There it was. Dean pushed the glasses up to his head and turned his pretty freckled face towards Benny, green eyes bright and a drunk flush on his cheeks.  
  
“Sides, they look better on me,” Dean winked, lowering then pushing the glasses back up, playing with them.  
  
Benny rolled his eyes.  
  
On the other side of Dean, Eli had come back with another round. Benny accepted a drink from his twin eagerly with a ‘preciate it’.  
  
Eli settled down and Dean immediately snagged his sunglasses too, putting them on so he had a pair over his eyes and one on the top of his head. Eli snorted and slammed his shoulder into Dean, pushing Dean into Benny. This was going to be a long night. Benny didn’t get to come up from the tunnels very frequently, and every time he did, he forgot how bad he had it for the boyishly charismatic human. But Dean seemed a bit shy too, they usually danced around each other, touches lingered and there was plenty of staring to go around. Benny was a pathetic sap of a vampire when it came to affection.  
  
Across the table, the twin angels settled down with fluttering wings, still painted from the games earlier that day. One of them shoved a plate of food at Dean. Benny could never tell the difference between Castiel and Jimmy.  
  
“How is the ankle, Dean?”  
  
Benny turned to Dean, “What’s wrong with your ankle?”  
  
Dean shrugged, cheeks stuffed with food he mumbled, “Nothing, sh’fine.”  
  
Eli leaned back in a burst of laughter, “Oh man you didn’t see it today, did you? He slipped in the mud and went down like a sack of potatoes. I had the honor of dealing the killing blow.”  
  
Dean slapped Eli’s shoulder, “Fuck you man, that was a low blow, hitting a man while he’s down.”  
  
“Couldn’t pass up the opportunity to take down the Handmaiden himself,” Eli said.  
  
Dean nudged his food to Benny, and Eli, offering even though he knew they wouldn’t take, “Whatever, we kicked your guys asses anyway.”  
  
Benny nursed his drink, “Uh-huh, cause you magically have dragons on your side this year. That was a crock of shit and you know it.”  
  
Castiel bristled, “I think we played excellent dragons.”  
  
“Feathers, we all know you couldn’t harm a spider.”  
  
The angel glared at him, wings puffing up, but it was all an act. Benny had met some mean angels in his time traveling the galaxy; Castiel and Jimmy were nothing like other angels. Which is probably why they ended up on the moon. They were loyal and protective of Dean, though, Benny didn’t mind that they were always around. It was a buffer, anyway, so he could continue safely pining from a distance.  
  
-  
  
Sam definitely meant to be a gentleman and take Becky back to his tent , which was the tent he shared he shared with Dean and Charlie but he doubted either of them would be back tonight. Sam knew Dean would be spending his night with Jimmy and Cas, that was no secret. And Charlie would be off having her ‘secret affair’ with her demon girlfriend. She thought no one knew about that. Ha.  
  
Which meant Sam would have the tent all to himself.  
  
Only his heat hit him faster than the warp speed on Donna’s ship and Sam’s erection was seriously impeding his ability to walk. Or think. Rocked by the wave of arousal through his body, Sam whimpered when he felt slick dripping down his thighs.  
  
Becky smelled wild and ripe, every time he inhaled molten heat bloomed in his gut and slick dripped sticky, he was starting to get dizzy on it. Past the feast tables, the supply tents were set up before the sleep tents sprawled back, and Becky didn’t object when Sam pulled her aside into the first tent he reached. It was stuffed with costumes that smelled of body odor and so many different peoples and species. The overwhelming scent had Sam’s nose itching, but that was easily fixed by curling over Becky and burying his face in her neck.  
  
She giggled and palmed his ass, small hands making fast work of his clothes, thin linens that were easily pulled aside and there was a hell of a lot of alpha strength in her petite frame. Becky had him on his knees, face pressed to the bare grass soft ground, when she nudged between his thighs.  
  
“I’ll take care of you big boy.”  
  
“Fuck, are you gonna knot me?”  
  
Becky bit into his ass and licked between his legs, warm and wet and the touch of her tongue to his body made Sam shiver. “Can I? Are you ... I don’t have condoms…”  
  
“I’m on birth control.”  
  
There was a little growl behind him before Becky buried herself between his thighs again, tongue dipping in to his ass as she stroked the insides of his thighs and cupped his sac. Toes curling, Sam groaned and shoved his hips back, needy and desperate for it. Sweat was beading on his body already, heat rippling through him in waves. When Becky pulled back, Sam twisted around and pushed her down.  
  
“I wanna see it, let me, let me taste it.”  
  
Ripping her clothes off, Sam spread Becky’s legs and dipped between them. She twisted a hand in his hair, tugging harshly, “You’re already dripping wet for me.”  
  
“Just let me.”  
  
“Such a good boy…”  
  
Sam nipped at the insides of her thighs and licked up the slit of her pussy, tonguing at the swell of her clit. It engorged under his tongue, lengthening, hot slick skin pushing out as the labia pulled up tight around the base. Sucking it into his mouth, Sam swirled his tongue and felt her clit dick twitch, rapidly filling and when he pulled back he could see the knot at the base starting to pop out from inside her.  
  
“Shit, where do you even hide this.”  
  
“It’s retractable, silly.”  
  
Becky nudged his shoulder with a foot and Sam licked the tart taste of her off his lips. Turning back around, he dropped his chest to the floor and arched his ass up for her, nails raking over his thighs as Becky shoved between his thighs, smooth head of her dick pressing against his hole and christ she wasn’t even in yet and he could feel his secondary channel expanding and bearing down. Biting his lip hard to stifle his noise, Sam trembled as she grasped his hips and positioned him, sinking into his body easy and the stretch of her dick pressing in deep was blissful. Sam almost came on the first thrust, but they had all night to figure out how many times a clit dick could knot in one marathon session.  
  
-  
  
Castiel frowned at the yellowed instruction booklet and wrinkled his nose before tossing it aside. “We can make up rules, this looks to be a fairly simple game.”  
  
Dean was swaying a little where he sat. He had imbibed copious amounts of the demon drink. Although Castiel and his brother had partaken as well, it took a lot more to affect them. Angels had very high metabolism. Jimmy picked up the discarded booklet and squinted at it.  
  
The vampire, Benny – or was that Eli, it was hard to tell them apart – steadied Dean with a hand on his shoulder and sifted through some of the game pieces. “Where did you even manage to find this?”  
  
There were a few dice, little brightly colored plastic pieces that looked this the pieces on the cover of the box, and a few smaller silver looking pieces of a dog, a top hat, as well as a couple of painted wooden sheep.  
  
Castiel beamed over his treasured find. “There were some traders the other week, they held an open air market and I found this. I enjoy antique earth games.”  
  
Of course, Castiel was aware how fond Dean was of antiques from earth, as well.  
  
Dean’s face lit up, “Oh man, I wanted to go out and check their stuff, but my suit needed repairs. This is sweet, Cas.”  
  
Castiel’s wings twitched behind him, and he tucked them in close before Jimmy could tease him. But Jimmy was busy setting pieces up on the ‘Sorry’ board. It was a shame that traders had to set up spontaneous markets on the undeveloped areas of the moon in open air if they wanted to trade fairly. One demon owned all the complexes and the criss crossing network of corridors that linked them, Crowley, and he absolutely used that to his advantage to gouge the workers of his factory for every penny he paid them in wages. It was a rigged system.  
  
Some outsiders were bold enough to ignore the docks and indoor trading spaces, instead setting up shop outside Crowley’s domain where creatures like demons and angels could freely roam – as well as any humans fortunate enough to have an exploration suit. Well, one in working order at least.  
  
Benny, no, wait that was Eli, picked up the dice. “Well now, most of these games start with a roll, don’t they?”  
  
“I believe that is customary,” Castiel nodded.  
  
There was a little stack of cards as well, which one picked from upon landing on certain spaces. The cards read instructions like ‘go forward two spaces’ or ‘go to jail’. Castiel wasn’t certain where jail was supposed to be on this board.  
  
He was confident they could come to agreements on ‘house rules’.  
  
-  
  
Donna stumbled a little as Jody pulled her forward with a hand around her wrist. The drink that had been passed around at the feast was a lot stronger than she anticipated. But everything felt tingly and warm. She’d kicked off her boots earlier, enjoying the rarity of soft grass under her bare feet, the ill fitting borrowed costume she wore sliding off one shoulder.  
  
“It’s just ahead,” Jody said, leading onward, “this used to be the hook up spot of all hook up spots when I was younger.”  
  
“You ever think of settling back down, Jodes?”  
  
Jody paused, stopping and sweeping Donna forward to curl an arm around her waist, “I like flying with you. This is just nostalgia.”  
  
Donna hummed when Jody pecked a light kiss on her lips, turned into it and rubbed their cheeks together, sniffed at the juncture of Jody’s soft next. She didn’t smell like much as a beta, but Donna swore there was just a hint of lavender to her scent.  
   
Jody laughed and pulled away, “Come on, it’s close.”  
  
Practically jogging, they covered the rest of the ground across the field to a copse of overgrown trees. Donna had seen a lot in the galaxy, from barren rocks settled by the tenacious and determined, to lush jungle worlds crawling with all kinds of life. She didn’t really have a favorite place, out of the whole expanse of the galaxy that she’d seen and all the numerous places she hadn’t been yet, she figured the very best place to be was Jody’s side.  
  
And not just because Jody’s borrowed pants were very tight over her shapely behind.  
  
Puling a tree branch back, Jody waved Donna in through a small trampled path. As soon as Donna got inside the little woven shell of tree branches, she noticed that there was a camp light and two occupants already there. Stopping abruptly, Jody bumped into her back.  
  
“Woah, gosh, sorry to interrupt.”  
  
Donna could feel a blush warming her cheeks, she recognized the two women as Charlie and Meg, and they were half undressed already.  
  
The brunette, Meg – she was a demon boy howdy what a scandal – winked at them.  
  
“Well don’t be shy.”  
  
Charlie tittered, seeming unbothered that her shirt was completely open in the front and her perky breasts were no longer covered by Meg’s body on her. “Jody! Donna! Have you guys tried this stuff Meg made, it’s so good!”  
  
Charlie held up a bottle of something, and Donna suspected it was like the demon drink that had been passed around the feast. She wasn’t too sure what it was made of, but boy was it effective. From what little she had, Donna was warm and pleasantly fuzzy minded. Jody shifted around her, looking between the two other women and Donna. Giving a small shrug, Donna stepped forward and accepted, sitting down cross legged in the copse.  
  
Meg grinned wickedly at her and sniffed the air, “Jody are you an alpha?”  
  
Donna could feel herself blush immediately, people usually assumed it was Jody who was the alpha, heck their scent was so mingled it was no wonder. Jody curled an arm around her shoulder and took the bottle of drink that was being passed around, “Oh, no, that’s all Donna.”  
  
Charlie was not so subtly shifting forward, sniffing, hair all tousled and gosh she was pretty. “Wow, it’s been a while since I’ve met an alpha girl…”  
  
Taking a deep breath, Donna smelled slick in the air. With wide eyes, she looked over at Jody, who smiled at her before patting her shoulder and nudging her forward a little. Meg shifted behind Charlie, dark hair falling over pale shoulders, and pulled Charlie’s shirt the rest of the way off, delicate hands cupping her breasts.  
  
“Gonna show us what you’re packing, Donna?”  
  
-  
  
Eli frowned at the card, then looked up and frowned at his companions. “I’m not sure that what’s the card means.”  
  
Dean was sitting cross legged between Benny and Castiel. Or was that Jimmy. He couldn’t distinguish between them, the angels all looked alike. Dean stuck out his tongue, “Who cares, take it off!”  
  
One of the angels giggled. Benny rolled his eyes and added, “I’m not sure that card actually belongs to this game. Is that even earth common tongue?”  
  
The angel sitting next to Eli nodded very gravely, “I assure you, I know how this game is played.”  
  
Eli jostled his shoulder, “Y’only say that ‘cause you bought it and y’think you can make up the rules.”  
  
Blue eyes turned on him, lips twitching, “Is that a bad thing?”  
  
Eli slapped the card back down. “Fine, fine.”  
  
Pulling his shirt off to a few loud whistles, Eli tossed it behind him. “All right, who’s turn is next?”  
  
Somehow their board game had turned into a drinking game and was now a strip game as well. Eli couldn’t quite follow the logic. Maybe he wasn’t drunk enough. The shroom-swill didn’t affect vampires like it did humans, but the angels, he wasn’t too sure about them. In between rounds, Dean was grooming out one of the bird’s feathers, little flakes of paint chips getting everywhere, and Eli wondered just how a strip game was going to work when the angels only wore a little scrap of cloth around their waists. Well, it’d be interesting.  
  
Dean flushed a bright pink at something Benny whispered to him before gathering up the dice to take his turn. Eli’s brother had it bad for the human. Wasn’t no reason he couldn’t go to the surface now and again to see his friend, but Benny preferred sticking to the tunnels. Eli could understand. It was too warm up here, too dry, too bright, too full of warm blooded humans that smelled like a delicious snack…  
  
Drunker laughter startled Eli out of his stupor. Perhaps he was more inebriated than he had supposed. Dean was stripping down, Eli wasn’t even sure if he’d moved his piece, and Benny had a steady hand on Dean’s waist to keep him sitting up. Eli couldn’t help leaning forward. Humans were one of his favorite snacks. The vampires in the tunnels lived off the waste produced by the artificial meat plant, it was sort of like blood - nothing like it in taste - but it had what they needed. Even just the smallest of tastes though, just a little bite, it made his dick twitch in his pants just smelling the sweat of Dean’s body this close.  
  
Castiel moved and knocked Eli’s little dog piece over, “You have to go back to the start.”  
  
“Again?”  
  
Nodding, the angel moved his piece for him, “I believe this game is an excellent metaphor for life, you never get very far before you have to start all over again.”  
  
The other angel, half draped in Dean’s lap, snorted, “And most people just make up the rules as they go.”  
  
Castiel glared at his twin.  
  
“Now darlings, don’t get prissy, it’s all in good fun.”  
  
Feathers fluttered against his bare back, the angel next to him adjusting and trying to stretch out in the confines of the tent not near big enough for all of them. Castiel mumbled an apology, but Eli reached over to pat his thigh. “We’re all on good terms here, aren’t we angel?”  
  
-  
  
Charlie had been to a lot of places in the galaxy, she used to planet hop every time she got bored - or got in trouble - and she was used to it. She kind of liked living a more solitary life, getting to reinvent herself every now and then. But she’d been living on the moon for years now - actually, she moved in with Sam and Dean when Jody had moved out - and she couldn’t see herself moving any time soon. Most of the time it was dead boring on the moon, the same routine day in and day out. But there were plenty of things worth staying for.  
  
She only saw Meg a few times a year, so maybe it was a little ridiculous for her heart to pitter patter like this, but she was smitten.  
  
Right now, however, it wasn’t just Meg keeping her company.  
  
“Holy shit, Donna, right there…”  
  
Rocking forward, on her hands and knees, Charlie whimpered and clutched at Meg’s thighs spread before her. Donna had an iron grip on Charlie’s waist, driving in to her like a machine and her clit dick was huge, swelling inside Charlie and making her drip so wet she felt like she was going into early heat. Donna had two fingers in her slicked ass, one hand on her hip, shoving Charlie forward with every thrust.  
  
Meg tugged at her hair harder, pulling Charlie’s face back to her pussy. So she got a little distracted when she was being fucked cross eyed by a mild mannered alpha turned animal, she couldn’t help it. Open mouthed, lapping at the wet heat between Meg’s legs, Charlie licked around her clit and sucked it between her teeth. Meg liked it rough anyway. Biting down hard, Meg thrashed under her. Charlie pulled at her click, flicking her tongue over it as she dug her fingers into Meg’s thighs, holding on.  
  
Meg was usually really vocal during sex, and Charlie loved the dirty talk, but all she got right was load groaning from under Jody. And what a sight that was. Jody was slender and gorgeous and she was hiding some awesome tattoos under clothes, flowers circling around her waist and brightly colored swathes down her arms. Grinding down dirty on Meg’s face, Jody leaned over to squeeze her breasts as she rolled her hips in this hypnotizing motion.  
  
Toes curling, eyes squeezing shut with the pressure coiling tight and low in her belly, Charlie braced against Donna’s frenetic thrusts and sloped her back down just a little more, right there, sudden burst of light behind her eyes, heat washing through her body and Charlie panted against Meg’s pussy as another orgasm seized her.  
  
Holy crap she was losing count.  
  
-  
  
Dean was buried knot deep in Jimmy, ass the only pale smooth skin on his paint smeared body, wings snapping out as he writhed on Dean’s knot. Fuck but Dean had never knotted anyone except omegas, angels were freaky fast healers sure but Dean never made the connection. Somehow their totally innocent game of -strip - Sorry had devolved into a tent orgy and Dean was a-ok with that. There were hands and teeth and feathers everywhere and Dean didn’t know up from down for how drunk he was but he could still tell someone’s ass from a hole in the ground.  
  
Benny and Cas were taking turns fucking Jimmy’s mouth with abandon. Benny was all breadth and muscle but he was tender, strong hands cradling Jimmy’s face, murmuring in a language Dean didn’t understand but it sounded sweet. Now Cas, he was fucking wild, gripping Jimmy’s hair tight and fucking owning his mouth. It shouldn’t be as hot as it was.  
  
Shifting, curling over Jimmy and held inside him immobile until Dean’s dick would calm down, Dean arched into the contact as Eli stroked down his back and between his legs.  
  
“Yeah, come on, I’m gonna be stuck here a while, what you gonna do Eli?”  
  
Rough fingers brushed over his hole, massaged at the sensitive stretch of skin to his balls, breath hot against his neck and needle teeth scraping so light it gave Dean goosebumps.  
  
“Can I have a taste, y’smell so good.”  
  
Shit, that was dangerous and Dean wanted it. Hands still on Jimmy’s waist, the poor angel caught in the middle, Dean shifted his hips and nudged his thighs wider so he could make more room for Eli. “Just a little taste, huh, yeah I’m pretty damn irresistible aren’t I?”  
  
Eli drew back a moment, but then a strong arm was wrapping around his waist and slick fingers were at his hole and yeah Dean was so fucking ready for this. Jimmy was gasping, wet fuck messy noises gurgling as Benny and Cas used his mouth, his body trembling and his hole clutching so fucking tight around Dean’s knot it was never gonna go down.  
  
Hips twitching, Dean leaned back against Eli’s warm chest, two fingers working in to him and he could feel another pulse of come leaking from his dick. He wasn’t gonna have anything left by the end of the night. Eli pushed him forward, spreading his cheeks wide, fat head of his dick spearing Dean and driving deep in one go as Dean groaned and clutched tight to Jimmy. Benny and Cas were swapping spit, kissing like lovers while Jimmy switched between sucking their dicks. Eli pulled Dean back again, beard ghosting over his neck, fingers plucking at his nipples.  
  
Dean’s knot was never going to go down.  
  
Sharp teeth prickled along the skin of his shoulder, dragging, Eli thrusting slow and deep into Dean’s body as he found the perfect spot. When those keen teeth sunk easy into his flesh and Eli snapped his hips forward, Dean’s whole body locked up with a surge of pleasure. Blood trickled wet down his chest and Benny was watching over the stretch of Jimmy’s body, teeth extending down over his lips, Cas turned into his neck and nibbling.  
  
Dean was pretty confident the vampires weren’t going to drain him of blood by the end of the night, but he might just be drained of semen.  
  
—————  
  
Dean was trying to finish his protein mash and stale bread dinner but the sound of hurling from Sam’s sleep room was a little distracting. Charlie had retreated to her room, and Dean was pretty sure the angels were either fucking or sleeping in their own room. It was just him, trying to eat, and the sound of his brother puking.  
  
Now, Dean could understand being sick for a few days after drinking too much of the fermented fungus that the demons made. Everyone had imbibed too much of that during the last feast of the LARP games. Dean hadn’t been able to keep down any solid food for a few days himself. Honestly, humans probably shouldn’t drink that shit, it was made out of this mysterious mushroom that grew deep in the tunnels. He’d heard about some people going blind drinking it. But it had been one hell of a good night.  
  
Sam, he was usually a more responsible partier. And able to hold his liquor well. But it was several weeks after the LARP games and Sam was still puking almost every day. He didn’t look like he was doing too well. Dean was honestly worried about him.  
  
Cleaning his dish out in the sink, Dean set it aside and gently rapped his knuckles on the door to Sam’s sleep room. All he got in response was a wet gurgle. Tapping the button on the wall, the door swished open and Sam was hugging the toilet in the corner of his room. All the other compartments and nooks were pushed back into the walls, just panels of white and the toilet out and Sam with his hair stuck to his brow with sweat looking up at Dean pitifully.  
  
“Dude, did you eat something recently or are you still sick from the demon drink?”  
  
Sam’s lip quavered and he turned back to the bowl, heaving up spit and bile. Dean went back to the kitchen to get a clean wipe and a bottle of water. Cas and Jimmy had appeared, looking concerned. Dean waved them off. Back in Sam’s room, he knelt next to his brother, wiping off his face and feeding him water.  
  
The smell was kind of off though, there was the sour scent of sick and the familiar smell of family, but there was an almost sweeter undercurrent to Sam’s usual scent.  
  
“Dean,” Sam’s voice was hoarse.  
  
“Hey, Sammy, what’s going on?”  
  
Sam had something clutched in his giant hands.  
  
“C’mon, you can tell me anything.”  
  
Sniffling, Sam drained the last of the water Dean had brought him and held up a little white stick with crossed blue lines on the end. Oh. Oh shit no. Oh fuck.  
  
“I’m pregnant.”  
  
Dean stared. He looked at the stick and he looked at Sam’s face and he sniffed the air desperately. Oh god his brother was knocked up. They were gonna need to find a bigger podplex that was baby friendly. Beg for overtime at work. Learn how to change a diaper. But. Who had. When had.  
  
The front door to the podplex swished opened and Dean heard footsteps coming over to Sam’s room. Sam's new best friend Becky popped through the doorway, arms laden with canvas grocery bags. She frowned sympathetically at Sam, “So I stopped and got some crackers for you after work, and I splurged on a little chocolate, and I was looking at the prices on some of the vitamins, Oh! And I was looking up info on my comm today for getting you set up with doctor appointments…”  
  
Dean was frozen kneeling on the floor next to Sam who was looking between Dean and Becky with something like horror on his face. Becky kept babbling on.  
  
Dean interrupted her, “You knocked up my baby brother?!”  
  
Becky’s smile faltered. She set her bags down. “Um. Yes. Sorry. He said he was on birth control!”  
  
Sam groaned, “I was on birth control.”  
  
Dean smacked his arm, “Dude, you still gotta use condoms.”  
  
He didn’t expect the low growl from the other side of the room, “Don’t hit my mate.”  
  
Oh god the next nine months were going to be Hell.  
  
Sam’s small sleep room was already overcrowded, but Jimmy and Cas appeared at the doorway, munching on sandwiches. Oh gross, this whole week they’d been eating sandwiches with the meager honey from their space bees - who were actually pretty docile, fine - but seriously a honey and tomato sandwich? That was just weird.  
  
Jimmy looked giddy when he asked, “Are you pregnant Sam? Congratulations, it’s such a gift, we’ll help any way we can.”  
  
Cas nudged his way into the room and held out a half eaten sandwich towards Sam. “Please accept this sandwich as a gesture of solidarity.”  
  
Sam paled and twisted around for the toilet again, dry heaving.  
  
Dean patted his back soothingly as Becky tried to bump him out of the way. They were going to need to set down some ground rules. Babies changed everything.

Reality was sinking in slowly.  
  
Sam was going to be a mommy.

\----------

-

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SOBB, this was just, this was a wild ride man. Oookay, so headcanon time with A/B/O verse, alpha females have retractable clit dicks basically and like, they swell and extend on arousal and the female alpha clit dick deposits eggs, it's like oviposition. So the male omegas, they ejaculate internally into their wombs and have a secondary canal basically off the colon. The guys jizz inside their wombs, the girls stick an egg up in there, bam mpreg. So only a female alpha can impregnate a male omega, and a female alpha cannot impregnate a female omega. Sperm and eggs guys, they gotta match up.
> 
> -
> 
> My randomly generated prompts for the challenge were: 
> 
> Trope: Mpreg  
> Object: Sunglasses  
> Object: A second hand sofa they found on the street and then got into the bunker and then found is full of BEEEEEEEEEEES  
> Pairing: SamxBecky , JimmyxCas  
> Characters: Donna, Jody, Charlie, Sam, Dean and oh I guess Castiel  
> Setting: Artificial meat growing factory in space  
> Trope: A/B/O heat fueled embarrassing public sex with a near stranger  
> Tag: Crying  
> Tag: Everything is better with dragons  
> Other: Somebody must be dressed as a dragon at some point  
> Tage: Hurt/Comfort  
> Object: Ruby’s knife and a game of sorry  
> Other: Please accept this sandwich as a gesture of solidarity  
> Tag: Shy Dean


End file.
